nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Punktschland
thumb Punktschland in Daten Land: Bundesrepublik Punktschland Amtssprache: Deutsch und Schwedisch Hauptstadt: Kölin Staatsform: Parlamentarische Bundesrepublik Regierungsform: Parlamentarische Demokratie Staatsoberhaupt: Bundespräsidentin Nicole Seibert Regierungschef: Bundeskanzler Peter Plischke Fläche: 357.111,91km² Einwohnerzahl: 81,835 Mio. Bevölkerungsdichte: 229 Einwohner pro km² Währung: Punktschland Mark Geografisches Punktschland mit der Landeshauptstadt Kölin liegt in Norden der NSC Welt, direkt am Meer. Es grenzt an die Nachbarstaaten Gladybachien,Würgistan, Volkisistan, Zyprizien, Nihamavasah und Syldavien. Punktschland hat eine Gesamtfläche von 357.111,91 km² Geschichte Punktschland ist eine unabhängige Bundesrepublik und gehörte zum Römischen Reich, von dem es sich 1499 absplitterte und in 2 unabhängige Kaiserreiche wandelte. 1955 schlossen sich die Kaiserreiche Schlandien und Puktien zur Bundesrepublik Punktschland zusammen. Regierender Bundeskanzler wurde der aus Kölin stammende Konrad-Helmut Prandt. Bundespräsident wird der aus Gaarbringel stammende Herzog Richard Scheeler Heinzelmann. Beide bauten aus dem neu zusammengeschlossenen Land eine fruchtbare Republik. Die heute auf eine hervorragende Infrastruktur schauen kann. Neben den weltweiten Versand der Fimo Weihnachtskugeln produziert Autohersteller Töffkel Autos der Luxusklasse, die sich weltweit großer Beliebtheit erfreuen. 1985 wurde eine neue Regierung um Bundeskanzler Walter-Gerhard Merkhard und Bundespräsident Karl-Roman Weisheuss gebildet. Ihre Amtszeit dauerte bis zum 01. August 2010. Sie war von großem Erfolg gekrönt. Seit dem 01. August bilden Lena Meyer Landruth als Bundespräsidentin und Peter Eurovision als Bundeskanzler das neue Führungsduo des Landes. Ihre erste Amtshandlung war die Bewerbung von Punktschland am 21.NSC, der sich dort sehr großer Beliebtheit erfreut. 2012 tritt Nicole Seibert die Nachfolge von Lena Meyer Landruth an. 'Die grössten Eventhallen in Punktschland ' thumb|leftDas Valaitissen in Gaarbringel Das Valaitissen in Gaarbringel wurde im Frühjahr 2011 gebaut, die Baukosten betrugen 340 Millionen P Mark. Die Arena umfasst 69000 Sitzplätze und dient intanationalen Grössen als Eventarena. Während der Punktschlandliga, dient das Valaitissen den heimischen Fussballclub 1. FC Gaarbringel als Fussballstadion. thumb|leftDie Ebstein Indoor Arena in Schüsseltorf Die Ebstein Indoor Arena in Schüsseltorf wurde im Herbst 2010 gebaut, die Kosten beliefen sich auf 320 Millionen P Mark. Die Arena umfasst 60.123 Sitzplätze 19 VIP Bereiche und eine Kindertagesstätte. Sie wird als als Eventhalle genutzt und bietet dem Schüsseltorfer Eishockeyteam Schüsseldorfer Mekur Stars eine Heimat. thumb|leftDie Nicole Arena in Kölin ' Die Nicole Arena in Kölin wurde im Frühjahr 2010 fertiggestellt, die Baukosten beliefen sich auf 550 Millionen P Mark. Ab 2011 wurde die Halle in Nicole Arena umbenannt. Die Halle umfasst 90.000 Sitzpläte, darunter 24 VIP Bereiche. 9 fünf Sterne Restaurants. 3 Kinderbereiche. 1 Hallenbad und eine Einkaufsmeile. In der Halle fand u.a. das Finale des 2. Notenfestivalens statt. Der NSC wird regelmäßig live auf einer grossen Videoleinwand übertragen. 'Das Lied der Punktschländer und die Bundesländer Das Lied der Punktschländer entstand an einem Frühlingsmorgen des Jahres 1981. Die Komposition stammt aus der Feder des Haus und Hofkomponisten Raphinius Eurosigilius. Sie ist seit 1982 offizielle Nationalhymne der Bundesrepublik Punktschland. Bundesland- Landeshauptstadt 'Gaarland - Gaarbringel Haurein Festwalen - Schüsseltorf Schreiland Hals - Kainz Schäbig Holzbein - Stiel Wiederkracksen - Janhoomer Hasen Würzenzwerg - Buttplatt 'Videopräsentation der Nationalhymne und der Bundesländer thumb|300px|left Fernsehanstalten in Punktschland Anschrift: Punktschland Television Kölinplatz 399 51069 Kölin thumb|left|300px Punktschland Television (kurz PUTEVI) ist ein Zusammenschluss der 6 grössten Fernsehsender des Landes mit Sitz in Kölin. thumb|left Gaarländisches Fernsehen mit Sitz in Gaarbringel ist der kleinste Sender des Landes. thumb|left Hasen Würzenzwerg Television aus Buttplatt gehört zu der Talentschmiede Punktschlands. thumb|left Schäbig Television ist verantwortlich für die jählichen Weihnachtskonzerte. Sitz des Senders ist Stiel. thumb|left Radio and Television Schreiland Hals ist es zu verdanken, dass die Beiträge aus Punktschland nicht nur in deutscher Sprache antreten. thumb|left Radio Tele Wiederkracksen (kurz (RTW) mit Sitz in Janhoomer strahlt wöchentlich Fussballshow "Mein Eigentor" aus, die sich grosser Beliebtheit im Land erfreut. thumb|left Haurein Television '''ist ausrichtender Sender für das Notenfestivalen, der Sender hat seinen Sitz in Schüsseltorf. Es war einmal Schlandien thumb|left thumb|left|320px Land: '''Schlandien Amtssprache: Deutsch Hauptstadt: Kölin Staatsform: Kaiserreich Fläche: 257.111,91km² Einwohnerzahl: 51,835 Mio. Schlandien war von 1500 bis 1955 ein Kaiserreich. Mit den Staaten Haurein Festwalen, Wiederkracksen und Schäbig Holzbein 1499 Absplatung vom Römischen Reich 1500 Gründung des Kaiserreiches Schlandien 1501 Krönung des ersten schlandiener Kaisers Sly von Assia in Köln 1523 Offizielle Anerkennung von Punktien als eigenen Staat 1589 Tod des Kaisers an Regierungsschwäche 1590 ' Kaiserkrönung des Zeli Dong '''1599 ' 100 Jahrfeier im Land '1615 ' Kleiner Kartoffelkrieg zwischen Punktien und Schlandien. Ein Besucher aus Schlandien hat einem Landwirt aus Punktien eine Kartoffel gestohlen, was zu einer nationalen Kriese sich ausbreitete. Bei vielen Schlachten mit faulen Kartoffeln gab es zahlreiche Ohnmächtige Leute und beschmutze Häuser. '''1623 Friedensvertrag der Länder, nachdem eine Kartoffelknappheit herrschte 1650 Kaiser Zeli Dong feiert sein 60 Jähriges Thronjubiläum und übergibt die Regierungsgeschäfte an seinem Sohn Toto von Ruslana 1651 In einer großen feierlichen Zeremonie wird Toto von Ruslana zum Kaiser gekrönt 1652 Kaiser Zeli Dong stirbt 95 jährig an Herzversagen 1680 Handelsvereinbarung mit dem Kaiserreich Punktien 1681 Kaiser Toto von Ruslana feiert sein 30 jähriges Thronjubiläum die Feier findet im neu geschaffenen Köliner Domtor statt 1741 Tod von Kaiser Toto von Ruslana im Alter von 110 Jahren an Herzversagen auf der Feier zu seinem 90 jährigen Thronjubiläum. Er ging als der Volkskaiser in die Geschichte ein, da er das Bad in der Menge liebte. Die Regierungsgeschäfte werden an seine Tochter Elocin von Trebis übergeben 1742 Krönung von Elocin von Trebis zur Kaiserin von Schlandien 1730 Die ersten Telegraphen werden in Kölin und Schüsseltorf in Betrieb genommen 1751 250 Jahrfeier des Landes 1801 Kaiserin Elocin von Trebis feiert ihr 50. Thronjubiläum 1805 Kaiserin Elocin von Trebis stirbt an den Folgen eines Reitunfalls im Alter von 102 Jahren. Nachfolger wird ihr Sohn Alexander III von Rybackienstein 1806 Kaiserliche Krönung von Alexander III in Kölin 1815 Kaiser Alexander III von Rybackienstein heiratet Carola von Häggsteinkvisten 1866 Kaiser Alexander III von Rybackienstein feiert sein 60. Thronjubiläum 1867 Kaiser Alexander III von Rybackienstein dankt ab, seine Nachfolgerin wird Corinne von Hermèsoinen 1868 Krönung von Kaiserin Corinne von Hermèsoinen 1879 Kaiser Alexander III von Rybackienstein stirbt an einer vergifteten Kartoffel. Die Köchin Hanna Vissionien gibt später die Tat zu da sie einer Untergrundgruppe angehörte, die den Sturz des Kaiserhauses zum Ziel hatte. 1880 Hanna Vissionien wurde nach einem spektakulären Prozess zum Tode verurteilt. Das Urteil wurde am 20.Dezember des Jahres vollstreckt 1899 Der Pharmaka Konzern Pillendreher eröffnet sein Werk in Janhoomer und lässt sich das Schmerzmittel Antipinnblock patentieren. Die erste Schmalspureisenbahnlinie verkehrt zwischen Stiel und Kainz 1908 Corinne von Hermèsoinen feiert ihr 30 jähriges Thronjubiläum 1915 Die erste Straßenbahn fährt in Kölin. Der Autohersteller Töffkel eröffnet sein Werk in Janhoomer. In Stiel werden erstmalig Weihnachtskugeln aus Fimo hergestellt 1920 Nach 52 Jahren Amtszeit stirbt Kaiserin Corinne von Hermèsoinen. Ihre Tochter Sertabia von Paparizouonien übernimmt die Amtsgeschäfte 1921 Kaiserliche Krönung von Sertabia von Paparizouonien in Kölin 1950 Das Land befindet sich in großer Armut. Der Unmut der Bevölkerung wächst. Es gibt Aufstände im ganzen Land. Der Druck auf das Kaiserhaus wächst enorm 1955 Trotz andauender Proteste gegen das Kaiserhaus feiert die Monarchin Sertabia von Paparizouonien im 30. Mai ihr 35. Jähriges Thronjubiläum. Bei der Parade wird das Kaiserpaar von Putschisten entführt und aus dem Land gejagt. Am 1. Juni wird die Republik Schlandien von Lottalia Engbergoven ausgerufen. Im selben Jahr wird bekannt, dass Schlandien und Punktien sich zusammenschließen. 'Es war einmal Punktien' thumb|left Land: Punktien Amtssprache: Deutsch Hauptstadt: Gaarbringel Staatsform: Kaiserreich Fläche: 100.000km² Einwohnerzahl: 30,000 Mio. ''' ''Punktien war von 1500 bis 1951 ein Kaiserreich und von 1952 - 1955 eine eigenständige Republik. Mit den Staaten Hasen Würzenzwerg, Gaarland und Schreiland Hals '' '''1499 Absplittung vom Römischen Reich 1500 Katja von Ebhovenstein wird zur ersten Kaiserin von Punktien gekrönt. Sie ist mit 17 Jahren die jüngste Kaiserin der Geschichte des Landes. Als Hauptstadt wird Garbringel bestimmt. 1518 Schlandien wird als Kaiserreich offiziell anerkannt. ' ' 1521 ' Die neue Schulreform tritt in Kraft. Ab sofort ist körperliche Züchtigung an Schulen untersagt ' ''' '''1550 Kaiserin Katja feiert in einer großen Zeremonie ihr 50. Thronjubiläum ' ' 1553 ''' Nach 53 Amtsjahren stirbt Kaiserin Katja im Alter von 69 Jahren. Ihre Tochter Mary von Roosinien beerbt sie und wird feierlich gekrönt '''1557 Drachenplage in Buttplatt. 20 Drachen legen innerhalb eines Tages die ganze Stadt in Schutt und Asche. Versuche das Feuer auszutreten Scheitern. Tausende Schuhe gehen in Rauch auf ' ' 1558 Die erste Fabrik für feuerfeste Schuhe öffnet in Kainz und meldet für den Anusspecktrum ein Patent an. Der Schuh wird bis heute produziert und auch in andere Staaten geliefert ' ' 1599 ' 100 Jahrfeier im Land ' ' '''1615 ' Kleiner Kartoffelkrieg zwischen Punktien und Schlandien. Ein Besucher aus Schlandien hat einem Landwirt aus Punktien eine Kartoffel gestohlen, was zu einer nationalen Kriese sich ausbreitete. Bei vielen Schlachten mit faulen Kartoffeln gab es zahlreiche Ohnmächtige Leute und beschmutze Häuser. ' ' '1623 ' Friedensvertrag der Länder, nachdem eine Kartoffelknappheit herrschte. Kaiserin Mary feiert ihr 70. Thronjubiläum '''1625 Im Alter von 96 Jahren erleidet Kaiserin Mary beim joggen einen tödlichen Herzinfarkt. Ihr Sohn Bert von Cindyen wird in einer feierlichen Zeremonie gekrönt 1632 Baubeginn von Schloss Köttbullar in Buttplatt 1646 Blaubeerattentat auf dem Kaiser endet tödlich. Neuer Kaiser wird Ninoronimus von de Angelosien ' ' 1650 ' Schloss Köttbullar wird vollendet. Die kaiserliche Familie erklärt das Schloss zur neuen Residenz ' ''' '''1701 '''Kaiser Ninoronimus von de Angelosien dankt ab. Seine Tochter Heidi von Brühlhoven folgt ihm auf den Thron '''1712 Die erste Atmosphärische Dampfmaschine wird in Kainz fertiggestellt 1731 Kaiserin Heidi von Brühlhoven stirbt an einer Blutvergiftung. Nachfolgerin wird ihre Tochter Lousiana von Michelleonien 1750 In einem großen Akt feiert das Land ausgiebig sein 250 jähriges Bestehen ' ' 1775 ''' Der erste Fallschirmsprung über Kainz '''1776 Heidi von Brühlhoven stürzt bei Fallschirmspringen in den Tod. Nachfolger wird Corinna von Maynerkenheim, die noch im gleichen Monat gekrönt wird 1785 Das Reinheitsgebot für Wein tritt in Kraft und beinhalten, dass Trauben nicht mehr mit Stinkefüssen gestampft werden dürfen ' ' 1807 ''' Vor Schloss Köttbullar wird die erste Gaslaterne aufgestellt '''1808 Alle Zimmer von Schloss Schloss Köttbullar haben elektrisches Licht ' ' 1816 ' Kaiserin Corinna von Maynerkenheim feiert ihr 40 jähriges Thronjubiläum ' ''' '''1825 '''In Buttplatt eröffnet das erste Hotel '''1831 Kaiserin Corinna von Maynerkenheim dankt ab, ihr folgt Lena von Winddonien auf den Thron ' ' 1839 '''Kaiserin Corinna von Maynerkenheim stirbt mit 88 Jahren an einer Blutvergiftung '''1851 Kaiserin Lena von Winddonien feiert ihr 20 jähriges Thronjubiläum 1852 '''Das erste Luftschiff startet in Buttplatt '''1871 Kaiserin Lena fährt erstmals in einem Automobil 1899 Mit einer spektakulären Feuer geht man in das 400 Jährige Bestehen des Landes 1901 Kaiserin Lena 50 Jahre im Amt 1913 Kaiserin Lena erfindet den Stinkefinger 1921 Kaiserin Lena dank nach 70 Jahren ab. Ihr Nachfolger wird ihr Sohn Walter Andreas von Quinnurius 1931 Die ehemalige Kaiserin Lena stirbt an ihren 100 Geburtstag 1935 Generalstreik in Punktien, die Bevölkerung fordert 50% mehr Lohn. Am Grünen Tisch wird entschieden, dass es für alle Mitbürger 38% mehr Lohn gibt 1939 In Buttplatt wird der erste Elektrisch programmierbarer Computer mit Binärsystem vorgestellt 1941 '''Erste Graffitis in Buttplatt '''1951 Kaiser Walter Andreas von Quinnurius 30 Jahre im Amt. Er erklärt seinen Rücktritt um die Bürgerliche Lieschen Müller heiraten zu können 1952 '''Punktien ist ohne Kaiser, es wird die Republik ausgerufen . Kanzler wird Freddy von Schwarzonia '''1955 Nach mehreren erfolglosen Jahren als eigenständige Republik und dem Zusammenbruch des Kaiserreiches Schlandien wird ein Zusammenschluss der beiden Staaten beschlossen Notenfestivalen Notenfestivalen ist die nationale VE in Punktschland. Bei dem die Punktschländer Bürger und Bürgerinnen die Möglichkeit haben den NSC Beitrag per TED zu ermitteln. Zur VE werden Lieder in den Landessprachen schwedisch und deutsch, sowie einer Gastsprache zugelassen. Diese variiert von NF zu NF. In einer Vorrunde werden 5 werden 5 Songs präsentiert, wovon 2 ins Finale kommen. Der Sieger aus den Notenfestivalen ist offizieller Vertreter beim NSC. 1. Notenfestivalen thumb Die Interpretin des 1. NF war mit Nicole gesetzt, per nationalen Ted hatten die Punktschländer am 15.08.2010 die Möglichkeit zwei Lieder für das NF Finale zu voten. Die Songs "Die Augen des weinenden Clowns", "Grenzenlos" und "Ich hab dich doch lieb" scheiterten in der Vorrunde. Im Finale konnte sich „Alles Fliesst“ mit 52% deutlich durchsetzten ' ' 02. Notenfestivalen thumb Nach dem enttäuschenden Debut in Gladybachien wurde vom Supervisor Svante Stockwegwerfius das NF reformiert. Das Notenfestivalen besteht aus 4 Vorrunden mit jeweis 6 Songs. Die Plätze 1 und 2 sind für das Finale qualifiziert, die Plätze 3 und 4 kommen in die Nochne Chance Runde. Der erste und zweite Platz qualifiziert sich für das Finale und trifft dort auf weitere 8 Mitstreiter. Die Vorrunden werden per Onlinevoting abgestimmt Im Finale gibt es eine 50% Onlinewertung und 50% Jurywertung Head 1 13.09.2010 - 16.10.2010 Head 2 Head 3 Head 4 Nochne Chance Startnummer zugelost Finale ' ''Startreihenfolge zugelost. Im Finale gibt es eine 50 zu 50 Wertung. Es werden folgende Punkte von Onlinevoting und Jury vergeben 6,12,18,24,30,3642,48, 60 und 72. Beim Onlinevoting ist der Platzmaßgebend für die Punktzahl. Es wird über die HP per klick abgestimmt. '''Beitrag zum 23.NSC In einer internen Sitzung von Punktschland Television wurde über den Beitrag von Punktschland abgestimmt. Es wird aus Kostengründen kein NF stattfinden. Nicole singt die das Lied "ICH HAB DICH NOCH LIEB" . Wegen einer starken Grippe sagte die Künstlerin kurzfristig ab. Auf der Suche nach einem Ersatzbeitrag sind die Verantwortlichen von Punktschland Television fündig geworden und verpflichteten Katie Melua die den Titel "the Flood" sang und Punktschland mit 147 Punkten die beste Platzierung bescherte. Beitrag zum 24.NSC In einer internen Sitzung von Punktschland Television wurde über den Beitrag von Punktschland abgestimmt. Die frankokanadische Künstlerin Celine Dion wird den Titel "Je Ne Vous Oublie Pas" in französisch interpretieren. Celine Dion erreichte mit viel Mühe das Finale, in diesem wurde sie erreichte sie mit 40 Punkten den 25. Platz Beitrag zum 25.NSC In einer internen Sitzung von Punktschland Television wurde über den Beitrag von Punktschland abgestimmt. Der Beitrag Happy Place wird von Katie Melua in englischer Sprache gesungen. Damit tritt erstmals eine Künstlerin zum wiederholten Male für die Budesrepublik Punktschland an. Leider war der 2. anlauf weniger von Erfolg gekrönt, Katie erreichte Platz 21 mit 55 Punkten Beitrag zum 26.NSC In einer internen Sitzung von Punktschland Television wurde über den Beitrag von Punktschland abgestimmt. Der Beitrag Samba wird von Andreea Banica feat Dony in englischer Sprache (Refrain in spanisch) gesungen. Mit dem rhythmischen Beitrag schlägt PTV neue Wege ein. Und wieder erlebte Punktschland ein Debakel wieder Platz 21 mit 64 Punkten. Beitrag zum 27.NSC Bei einer internen Sitzung wurde Mariana and the Diamonds als Punktschlands Vertreter gekürt. mit Platz 13 im Finale erreichte man ein gutes Ergebnis. Beitrag zum 28. NSC ''' Intern wurde die Künstlerin Nicole nominiert. die lediglich den Namen mit der deutschen Künstlerin Nicole teilt. Ihr Titel Hoy erreichte nicht das Finale, was grosse Bestürzung in Punktschland auslöste. '''Beitrag zum 29. NSC Die Wahl traf auf die kanadische Pop - Punk Band Faber Drive, mit ihrerm Titel Tongue tied geht man neue Wege. Erstmals startet eine reine Männer Band beim NSC für Punktschland. Auch diese Ba'Beitrag zum 31. NSC' In einer ausserordentlichen Sitzung von Punktschland Television wurde bekanntgegeben, dass nach den schlechten Platzierungen weitere Teilnahmen erstmal nicht angestrebet werden. thumb|left|150px Nach Massendemos im ganzen Land entschloss man sich doch am 31. NSC teilzunehmen. Hierfür wurde Gerland Joling direkt nominiert Beitrag zum 32. NSC In einer internen Sitzung wurde der Beitrag für den 32. NSC bestimmt. Da fast zeitgleich der Concours de Ballade in Punktschland stattfindet verzichtete Punktschland auf seine Teilnahme und zog seinen Beitrag zurück. 'Punktschland beim NSC' 'Punktschland beim NSC Spin off' Concours de Ballade thumb|left|200px Erstmals seit dem Beitritt Punktschlands beim NSC fand ein NSC Off Spring in der Hauptstadt Kölin in der NICOLEArena stadt. Motto des Contestes war Concourse de Ballade. 34 Nationen trafen sich in Kölin mit Lieder die von Herzen kamen. so war auch das Logo gehalten, leuchtenden Herzen sybolisierten die Liebe und Harmonie, die jede Ballade ausdrückt. Lieder vom Herzen für die Seele. Der Beitrag des Gastgebers erreichte einen hervorragenden 3. Platz. sieger wurde der Beitrag aus Morillon Homepage http://carola-nicole.npage.de/